Colores
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Los colores, por su naturaleza, cuentan historias y emociones. Algunas de ellas, sin embargo, no resultan agradables. MonopolyShipping/BraveLeaf Shipping.
1. Negro

"_El negro es por la noche, que acecha durante el día_"

La noche le daba la perfecta oportunidad de meditar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A simple vista, Noland era un hombre muy despreocupado, amigable, bromista y, hasta cierto punto, bonachón. Era bastante querido por sus compañeros, los otros Frontier Brains, e incluso, los entrenadores que habían luchado contra él, sin importar el resultado de las batallas que se libraron en la Fábrica de Batalla, también le estimaban. Él era, en pocas palabras, una persona imposible de odiar.

Pero esa misma noche se quedó pensando más de lo normal. Escudriñando entre su corazón, se dio cuenta que de verdad sentía algo por Greta. Y no era para menos, después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, conociéndola y apoyándola en los pocos momentos de debilidad que ella tenía, ¿qué más quedaba por conocerle?

El problema recaía en lo poco que confiaba en sí mismo. Le mortificaba pensar que, si llegaba a declarársele, ella lo tomara en broma, o peor, que le rechazara severamente.  
-Bah, ya me ha pasado antes –se dijo a sí mismo

Lidiar con Greta era difícil. Ella era algo proclive a tratar de cursi cualquier muestra de amor que no fuera el tipo de amor entre amigos. Lamentablemente, una cosa como amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existía.

Noland bostezó, cansado. Sería mejor dormir y dejar sus pensamientos para la próxima noche.


	2. Rojo

_"El rojo es por la sangre que fluye a través de nuestras venas como ríos"_

Greta tenía esa hermosa característica de estar contenta siempre. Incluso cuando se encontraba vulnerable, lo escondía con sus usuales sonrisas. Era de ese tipo de personas con las que puedes contar cuando los otros te abandonan. "Bastante amigable, con una personalidad que alegra a cualquiera", así la describían los otros.

Era común que sus emociones la llevaran a decir o hacer cosas de las que al final se arrepentía, pero de una u otra forma, a ella se le perdonaba todo.

Pero ni con esa sangre ardiente en ella podía ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos. No quería parecer débil, y sin quererlo, comenzó a comportarse algo hostil cuando se mencionaba la palabra "amor" o sus derivadas. Y, más que por aversión a la debilidad, le daba pena reconocer que, como cualquier otra chica, tenía deseos de encontrar a un muchacho bueno que fuera su novio.

Pensó haberlo encontrado en Noland. Pero no podía actuar y dar el paso ella, porque, como cualquier otra chica de su edad, tenía sus dudas.

Era fuerte y disciplinada cuando se trataba de batallas pokémon, y su propia fuerza física en combates de artes marciales era inigualable. Pero esas cosas de poco servían cuando veía a Noland, porque sentía que todas las fuerzas se le iban. Y sus ojos brillaban como nunca por la sola existencia y visión de él.


	3. Gris

_"El gris es por la traición: lo que me hiciste"_

Su corazón estaba completamente dañado. Fingía que todo estaba bien, pero internamente sentía la amargura de una ruptura amorosa carcomiéndole día a día.

A su edad, un noviazgo era lo más codiciado por las chicas. Pero ella ya había tenido suficiente con el malagradecido que vivía en la casa de al lado, allá, en Pueblo Paleta. Por un tiempo éste chico fue amable con ella y con todos. Y es que ser pulverizado por el legendario Red le apaciguó por mucho tiempo. Pero en cuanto Red se retiró, en una fama efímera que ni le importaba, el otro chico volvió a su hiriente forma de ser.

Y entre sus víctimas estaba ella.

Por recomendación encarecida de familiares y amigos, aceptó alejarse de Kanto y Johto, y viajar a la lejana Hoenn. Seguramente viajar en compañía de sus pokémon la sacaría de su miseria. Era joven aún, pero dio demasiado de sí en una relación que finalmente le explotó en la cara como un Voltorb.

Tardaría en superar el dolor, o al menos eso quería creer, jurándose a sí misma que nunca encontraría a alguien como él. Después de todo, de la humillación y los gritos, aún le quería.

Logró hacer su camino, sola, a un lugar donde se prometían las mejores batallas pokémon. Y poco a poco logró trabar una amistad con tres entrenadores muy especiales, aquellos que se hacían llamar a puño limpio "Frontier Brains". Sólo uno de ellos sabía la verdadera razón de por qué ella estaba ahí, y guardaba celosamente el secreto, como si fuera suyo.

-Oye, gracias –la caminata de ambos se detuvo –Has sido un buen amigo, Brandon

Él no pudo decir nada. No era el momento y, de hecho, parecía que nunca lo sería.


	4. Blanco

_"Blanco es por la cegadora luz que sé que no veré"_

No tenía de qué quejarse, porque su vida siempre fue normal. Si es que uno entiende por normal tener como compañeros pokémon a tres pokémon legendarios, y tener una sabiduría que cualquiera envidiaría. Más que normal, su vida era exitosa.

Las cosas del corazón le parecían una tontería, pero admitía que se sintió atraído por muchas mujeres, como cualquier otro hombre. Aún estaba a tiempo de casarse y formar una familia, pero no le llamaba la atención. Le gustaba más ser una persona libre, con el tiempo suficiente para sus amigos, su trabajo y sus aficiones. No pedía nada más.

Hasta que ella llegó.

No parecía tener nada de especial, y si la comparaba con otras mujeres con las que había estado, ella era demasiado simplona y normal. Pero le gustaba. Era una lástima que ella no lo viera de la misma forma.

Pero ser amigos era mejor que nada. Al menos así podría estar con ella cuando le necesitara. Y claro, cuando ella dio la noticia de que volvería a Kanto para "darle otra oportunidad" a aquél joven que tanto daño le había hecho, él no lo tomó a bien.

El día de su partida sería recordado como el más triste de su vida. Y verla subir al SS Tidal fue un dolor superior a ser vencido 100 veces seguidas en una batalla pokémon. La miró; y ella le dirigió la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto.

Ella jamás sería suya, ni de nadie más.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima… -se dijo a sí mismo, apretando angustiosamente sus puños


End file.
